Kiri's Sick Day
by GooooodPie
Summary: Kiri gets sick and it's up to Narumi to take care of her. Will he finally admit his feelings for her, or will he push her away. It's just a oneshot. This story is going to be re-edited so what you read now might not be the same later.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I do not own Beauty Pop.

I'm sorry if my story also sucks really bad. It's my first time doing one of these so it might be a bit bad.

Alright, the paring is NarumixKiri and at the end is a bit of KazuhikoxKanako.

* * *

Kiri's Sick Day

It was a cold winter day, the normally clear skies were overcast signaling that either the rain was going to start soon or in a more likely case the rain was just ending.

In fact it had poured the entire day before this one. At the time the rain had seemed like a mist with the force and amount of rain it had when it was coming down, completely covering anything and everything in sight.

Now with the drops of the rain from the day before dripping off the trees slowly dripping on to the ground creating a continuous sound of _drip_,_ drip_,_ drip_. And although it was beautiful out side the kids of Ryokufu High School were in their classrooms studying.

(A.N. Thank you very much to twilightpenguin for telling me the name of the high school, and SadieInuzuka for telling me about Kei's name. I'm sorry about that.)

The bell of the school bell rang signaling the kids that it was time to go home.

"Hey Naru-naru" A spunky blond haired boy named Kei yelled as he ran down the halls a bag of cookies in his hands.

"Shut up Kei, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now" Narumi Shogo said while passing Kei. His face had a look of pure annoyance on it.

"Aww Occhi, Narurin is being mean to me!" Kei said while taking out a box of cookies and snacking on one.

"Don't worry about it Kei, Narumi is just upset because his favorite kohai isn't here" Ochiai said a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT MUSSY HEAD!" Narumi yelled glad his face was red with anger otherwise they would have been able to see the light blush that was sprinkled on his cheeks.

"Really, because I never said it was about Kiri-kohai" Ochiai said the smirk on his face widening.

"S-shut up" Narumi said turning his face away so that they wouldn't see his flushed face.

"Hey Naru-naru, if your so concerned about Kiri then why don't you go check on her?" Kei suggested completely naïve to the situation at hand.

"Alright I'll go if you guys stop bugging me" Narumi said before stalking off to go check up on her.

'Step 1: Make Narumi go see Kiri accomplished.' Ochiai thought as Narumi walked away.

A couple of minutes later

Narumi was walking down the street that Kiri's house was on. Finally reaching it he knocked on the door twice before he noticed that their was a sign on the door.

_Koshiba Beauty Salon closed for manager's vacation_

_-Seji Koshiba._

'Well that's probably why Kiri wasn't at school today. She went on a vacation with her father' Narumi thought.

But just as Narumi was walking away he heard a very small voice.

"Naru-naru sempai why are you here?" Kiri asked standing in front of her door leaning on it.

"Uh, well Kazuhiko wanted me to check up on you" Narumi replied.

"I see" Kiri said almost looking thoughtful before breaking out into a series of harsh coughs and letting go of the door frame that had been supporting her sending her falling down.

Narumi of course with his quick reflexes (cough desire to save Kiri cough) caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey Mussy Head are you ok?" Narumi asked worried about Kiri's health.

"Yeah, just a cough that's all" Kiri said before trying to stand up before her legs gave up on her and she failed before starting another coughing fit..

"Really because I don't think so" Narumi said before lifting his hand to her forehead, it was extremely hot.

"Man Kiri your hot" Narumi said while lowering his hand.

"Narumi…in…case you haven't…noticed now…isn't the…time" Kiri said stopping every once in a while to take a deep breath, a dark blush covering her face.

"I-I didn't m-mean it l-like t-that" Narumi said stuttering. "I meant about your temperature." A blush also filling his face.

"Yeah" Kiri said weakly "Uh, can we go inside people are starting to stare."

Narumi looked around and noticed that there were people whispering and staring at them. Narumi then noticed the position that Kiri and he were in. He was sitting on the ground in front of the beauty salon with his legs spread out, Kiri, in her P.J's sitting curled up right in the middle of them her head on his chest

"Sure hold on" Narumi said before standing and lifting Kiri up carrying her bridal style before going inside the salon and closing the door.

But somewhere in the crowd was a suspicious looking man who muttered to himself "Step 2: Get Narumi to Take Care of Kiri, complete."

(A.N. Ohhh, bet you can't guess who this is.)

Narumi took Kiri and placed her gently on her bed, he then pulled the covers over her. Before grabbing a chair and putting it near her bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Kiri asked weakly before coughing.

"Taking care of you of course" Narumi said. "Now get some rest while I make you some soup."

"Oh ok" Kiri said her voice barely going above a whisper.

After Narumi thoroughly made sure she was sleeping he went to the kitchen to make her some chicken broth. After preparing the broth he got her some cold medicine and took them to her room.

"Hey Kiri wake up" Narumi said while slightly shaking her.

"Huh what happened" Kiri asked her voice was a little bit above a whisper now.

"Here's some soup and cold medicine" Narumi said giving her these things.

Kiri just nodded weakly before trying and failing to eat her soup.

(A.N. I hate it when you're that sick that you can't even pick anything up and someone has to do it for you.)

Narumi immediately spotted what was wrong. Picking up the bowl and gently pushing her back on the bed he started to feed it too her. Kiri too weak to fight back just let him do it. Finally she had finished her soup and drank her medicine, and Narumi went to go put the bowl and wash out the cup where she drank her medicine.

Kiri on the other hand decided to get up and see what Narumi was doing after deciding that she couldn't stay in bed all day. Of course since she was sick this was not an easy thing to do and had only taken three steps from her bed before Narumi came back into the room.

Narumi seeing Kiri was out of bed immediately panicked and rushed over to her. "Kiri what do you think your doing?" Narumi questioned now standing in front of her.

"Getting up, duh" was her reply, suddenly she felt weak and her legs, again, failed her and she started to fall. Narumi of course seeing the signs before she fell hugged her to him. He then picked her up again and carried her bridal style and sat Indian style with her on his lap on her bed.

"Narumi why are you doing this?" Kiri asked afterwards lightly coughing.

"Um…well because I uh have to watch out for my kohai" Narumi said quickly.

"Right" Kiri said before trying to get up, feeling her heart break.

"Hold on Kiri your not going anywhere" Narumi said holding Kiri tighter to him.

"Why?" Kiri asked a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Because I said so" Narumi said, not wanting to reveal anything.

"Right" Kiri said before trying to get back up again.

"I said your NOT going anywhere" Narumi said again holding her closer to him.

"Again; why? Geez if it's not important let me go" Kiri said starting to get annoyed, but also wondering why he wasn't letting go of her.

"It is important" Narumi said.

"Yet your not telling me what it is" Kiri replied.

"Of course I can't tell you. I mean how am I supposed to tell you that I like you!" Narumi said before noticing and quickly putting his hand over his mouth.

"Y-you like me?" Kiri said shocked that her biggest crush, no the person she was in love with was confessing to her.

"No, actually I love you" Narumi said his face turning the color of a raspberry.

"I-I" Kiri stuttered shocked that he had said that.

"You hate me don't you" Narumi whispered feeling his heart break.

Kiri turned around to look at him and buried her face in his chest before continuing, "No, I love you too."

"Kiri" Narumi whispered making her look up.

"Yes?" Kiri questioned before having her lips captivated by Narumi's. Kiri without any hesitation immediately kissed back, each of them never wanting the kiss to end.

Finally when they pulled apart Kiri looked up at Narumi "So, does this mean were together?"

"Yes, it means were finally together" Narumi said before kissing Kiri again.

3 Days Later

"Eh Occhi isn't Naru Naru hanging out around Kiri more now that he was before?" Kei asked Ochiai.

"It appears that he is Kei. That means that my plan is finally complete." Ochiai said.

"You had a plan? Ohh what was it I want to know" Kei begged jumping up and down like a fith grader.

"I won't tell you what it was, only that it was to get Narumi and Kiri together" Ochiai said while smirking.

"Oh, wait so you were that weirdo in the crowd going 'Step 2: Get Narumi to Take Care of Kiri, complete' weren't you?" Kei said.

"Yes I was I mean hey Kei no it wasn't!" Ochiai yelled.

"Of course not Occhi. Oh look time for a plan of my own here comes your girlfriend" Kei said before speeding off.

"Huh? What girlfriend? He doesn't mean..." Ochiai said trailing off while a dark red blush spread across his face.

"Uh...Ochiai Senpai are you alright?" a voice said making Ochiai turn around and stare right at Kanako.

Meanwhile behind a corner at the end of the hall stood Kei peaking out from it. "Alright Step 1: Get Ochiai and Kanako to talk to each other, complete!" He said before grinning and running off to see what Narumi and Kiri were doing. He did after all just see them go into the S.P. room by themselves after all.

* * *

Ok, I went back thanks to the request to many of you and did a better ending than the one I had.

Something that has become aware to me is that favoriting a story does NOT count as a review. Although I don't know why you would want to even fav this story.

But please if you do fav it please make sure to write a review with it even if it says 'You Suck!'.

Thank you for reading and I hope that the changes made here and there make this story better.


	2. PLEASE READ!

Author's Note

Ok...some stories have just had a previous Author's Note and some haven't so yeah. This Author's note is to notify that if you go to my profile, you will notice many stories have been deleted.

Melody High School, The Secret Animal, A Cold Night in Ghotza, The Other Side, Jansen's Childhood.

Ok so like some of these stories are going to be redone, others are going to stay deleted. So yeah if anyone wants to request that I put one of these back up (It will be rewritten and edited and maybe have a different name) then tell me otherwise I'm not going to bother to put them back up and I'll just rewrite and edit them and only I'll know the ending.

Uh on another note, for the OC known as Shinsho Diaspora. He bores me to be frank. I can't think of anymore chemistry between him and Kara, so yeah...he's out the window. Demo! He will be replaced with another OC know as Christopher 'Zeus' Rozario (He'll just go by Zeus though so yeah). But if anyone would like to see Shinsho stick around as a bad guy that'll be allowed.

Now the next order of business is for Beauty Pop fans who have read (and liked) my story. Kiri's Sick Day. I am considering doing a sequel, it being a Ochiai/Kanako though with bits of Narumi/Kiri thrown in. So yeah...also if I decided to do it, it'll be a simple one shot. And any ideas are appreciated!

Ok, that's all I've got to say so yep.

From: Kara-chan.


End file.
